


I'd Do Anything

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba would do anything to ease Sho's fatigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan

“Sho-chan’s been getting a lot of work, hasn’t he?” Aiba thought aloud to his fellow band mate while waiting for their magazine interview.

Nino who was sitting on the couch playing his beloved DS huffed “It’s already the seventh year he’s been at News Zero and you’re wondering right now?”

“Well, he’s so busy right now, you know? Um, that show with Ariyoshi-san and he had not only a drama but also a movie this year… He even was the MC for that event too without us.”

“He’s been like that since God knows when. What’s suddenly got into you?” Still eyes on his DS, Nino questioned.

Aiba shrugged and went back to fiddling with his fingers. Sho was probably the busiest of them throughout the week with his own activities and Arashi’s, but that was nothing new.

Nino stood up and patted him on the back “You can smother the man with your suffocating hugs tomorrow when you see him safe and sound for all I care; we have an interview to do.”

Aiba smiled sheepishly as he got up to join him; he was never a guy good at hiding secrets and especially from his unusually sensitive best friend. (And even if he didn’t tell Nino would probably pry out the truth out of him when he was drunk anyway.)

Yes, he has a crush on Sakurai Sho and literally can’t keep him out of his head.

※

Aiba can’t recall when and how he fell for Sho, but ever since he realized his feelings, he had been scared to make a move.

He would have done anything to make the older man feel better after his tiring schedule: a text message after work, a phone call at night, having meals whenever possible, even sharing his recent fails to let him have a laugh.

Come to think of it Sho was always happy to assist with his idiotic experiments to find out the results interesting or not. Maybe it was also a nice way to distract him from the daily troubles.

Sho was seemed really pleased and relaxed that time he planned a men’s only Chiba date on Himitsu no Arashi. That smile made Aiba fall for him again; though he had messed up some things on that date, Sho tolerated him for the whole day without any complaints.

Besides, he also hoped that he could stand a very special place in Sho’s heart. He would do anything.

Even if it meant maybe helping Sho with his future girlfriend issues or watching him standing at the altar with his wife-to-be.

※

“Morning~” Aiba said as usual when he walked in the green room.  
Today Sho was early, as he greeted him over his second newspaper.  
“Sho-chan, it’s so rare to see you this early.” “My manager rescheduled my regular routine so I could sleep more. How have you been doing?”

Aiba grabbed a seat next to Sho “Nothing really, just the normal animal program and the learning show.”  
“Ah, I saw that when I was having dinner at home. Those topics are really cool since nobody ever really investigated them.” “Thanks.”

Upon noticing the dark circles under the other man’s eyes, Aiba’s heart ached a bit.  
Nino told him that another movie offer came to Sho a few months ago, but no one was sure yet if the role was his.

“Hey Sho-chan.” “Hm?”

“You… Do you have time this weekend?”

Sho put down his paper and thought for a moment. “If it’s Saturday I’m pretty much free. What about it?”  
“Um, I was thinking how about we go somewhere… Like a date?” Aiba nervously twiddled his fingertips.  
Sho rarely turned anyone down, especially them, but his hell-like schedule often stopped him from going these years...

“Well, sure.” “Really?!”  
He smiled back “It’s been a long time since we’ve gotten together; I don’t see the reason why not.”  
Aiba just stared, still unable to believe it.

He got himself a date just now with Sho!!

“Aiba, you OK?” “Huh? Oh, oh yeah! I’ll think of something and mail you the details later!”  
“Got it. I’ll be looking forward to it. Oh hi MatsuJun.”

Aiba couldn’t notice the others as they too came in the room. His brain was too occupied with the list of things he could do on a date with Sho.

Including confessing at the end maybe.


End file.
